


Coming Clean

by Rina9294



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: It was all the laundry's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2010.

It was all the laundry’s fault, Steve decided. The laundry’s fault and his own for taking pity on his partner and offering the use of his own washer and dryer when the facilities at Danny’s apartment complex were closed due to a wiring problem.

Danny brought over a six-pack and the offer of pizza by way of payment and vanished into the laundry room, to sort through his clothes.

"Soap’s in the cabinet-"

"Yeah, yeah, got it," Danny called back, the almost immediate splash of running water growing more muted as clothes were shoved in the washer.

"Come on out after you separate your delicates and we can order that pizza - " A clang from the laundry room cut Steve off mid-sentence, something he was glad of when Danny walked out bare-chested.

"Shit." The inquisitive arching of sandy eyebrows told Steve that Danny had heard the hissed out syllable, and he silently cursed his slip and the hunger that had caused it.

"Just didn’t stick the rest of the bottles in the fridge is all."

"What?" Danny asked, giving that infectious grin that worked on kids, old ladies, and apparently Steve McGarrett as well because it caused the knot in his gut to ratchet up another notch. "You don’t think we can get through them before they get warm?"

"And then who has to call you a taxi home?"

"On three beers? Please," Danny snorted, reaching for a bottle and twisting it open, Steve shaking his head in mock disgust though in truth it was a cover for looking away so that he wasn’t caught staring at the play of muscles over Danny’s arm and chest and the way the afternoon sunlight fractured in the blond hair that dusted his skin.

Fuck, he had it bad, and the worst part was he couldn’t seem to compartmentalize it, to shove it away. It had been easy when he was in the service; Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell basically meant you get caught, you were fucked without the benefit of lube, and he’d loved his career too much to chance that happening.

You got your rocks off when and where you could and didn’t think too much about it other than watching your back, but now... Now the reason for all this damn introspection was looking at him, _smirking_ and tilting back his bottle of beer to swallow half of it down. Condensation rolled down the green glass to drip to his chest, the cool moisture leaving a trail of goose flesh in its wake as it travelled over the curve of Danny’s pec then downward until it was finally absorbed by the waistband of his jeans.

"You okay, Steve?"

The amused question jolted him out of his reverie, causing Steve to study Danny with narrowed eyes as he deliberately set his beer on the coffee table beside him. "You’re a fucking tease."

"Hey now, teases don’t put out." Danny backed up as Steve advanced on him though the move wasn’t a retreat, more of a positioning them so that the wall was at his back when Steve reached him. The full lengths of their bodies pressed together as their lips slid against each other, angling for position then settling into place as Steve’s tongue speared into the accommodating haven Danny’s mouth offered.

The sound of the beer bottle that Danny had been holding falling to the floor was a muffled clink in Steve’s ears, the sound nearly lost in the rasping of their breath as they sucked air into their lungs before diving in again, this time Danny’s tongue being the invader.

Broad, agile hands dragged at his shirt, finding the flesh of his back beneath it and settled there, kneading and groping while his own hands settled on Danny’s ass, yanking him closer so that they could grind and hump together. Their movements were sharp and wild, both of them straining for a release that, at least in Steve’s case, felt like it had been building up for years.

He felt as much as heard the rough moan that escaped Danny’s lips, canting his hips inward against the almost frantic pressure as Danny drove against him, shuddering as he came, the pulsing of his cock a beat that Steve could feel even through the layers separating them.

Steve’s cock jerked in response and he pulled back for a second, staring down into Danny’s blue eyes and noting that his pupils were blown wide. Pleasurable smugness at wiping the grin off of Danny’s face swept through Steve, and then he was kissing those mobile lips, eating at them while he thrust into the cradle of Danny’s hips, finally spasming, his clothing drinking up his come as it spurted from him.

"Jesus, Danny," he murmured, breathing the words against Danny’s mouth and feeling him lick them away as if savoring the flavor.

"I was going to go for ‘Fuck, Steve’ myself, but that works too," Danny answered, his lips curving under Steve’s as he spoke.

Needing to try and get some mental distance, Steve pulled back but stopped when he found himself craving the touch of the other man’s skin. Casting a wry glance down at the darkened patches on both of their pants, he chuckled, the sound low and sensual in a room that was growing darker as the sun set. "How about we have that pizza first, then we’ll see what we can do about it?"


End file.
